Two and a Half Men
thumb|231px Two and a Half Men ist eine US-amerikanische Sitcom, die am 22. September 2003 vom Fernsehsender CBS erstmals ausgestrahlt wurde. Entwickelt wurde die Serie von Chuck Lorre. Hauptfiguren sind die beiden Brüder Charlie (Charlie Sheen) und Alan Harper (Jon Cryer) sowie dessen Sohn Jake (Angus T. Jones). Nachdem am Ende der 8. Staffel Charlie Harper stirbt, tritt ab Staffel 9 die neue eigenständige Figur Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher) als neue Hauptfigur auf. Hintergrund für diesen „Wechsel“ waren Charlie Sheens gesundheitliche Probleme und ein beleidigendes Interview, infolgedessen die 8. Staffel bereits von 24 auf 16 Folgen reduziert worden war und Warner Bros. Television schließlich Charlie Sheen entließ. Die Serie ist ein großer Publikumserfolg. Sie gewann mehrere Emmys und People’s Choice Awards sowie weitere Auszeichnungen.In vielen Folgen traten bekannte Schauspieler in Gastrollen auf. Seit 26. September 2013 sendet CBS die elfte Staffel der Serie. Im Gegensatz zu Ashton Kutcher und Jon Cryer wurde der Vertrag mit Angus T. Jones für diese Staffel nicht verlängert. Er wird nur noch für Gastauftritte in der Serie auftauchen. Als Ersatz wurde eine neue weibliche Figur eingeführt, die bis dahin unbekannte lesbische Tochter von Charlie Harper, Jenny. Die Rolle wird von Amber Tamblyngespielt. Handlung Staffeln 1–8 Die Serie handelt vom leichtlebigen Werbejingle-Komponisten Charlie Harper. Er lebt ein freizügiges Leben und hat unzählige kurze Beziehungen zu Frauen. Dieses Leben erfährt jedoch eine große Wende, als sein Bruder Alan bei ihm einzieht, dessen Frau sich von ihm getrennt hat. An den Wochenenden betreut Alan seinen Sohn Jake, weshalb Charlie von nun an zwei Dauergäste bei sich in seinem großen Haus am Strand von Malibu hat. Trotzdem versucht Charlie sein Leben als Single aufrechtzuerhalten, was oft zu bizarren Situationen führt. Alan ist charakterlich das genaue Gegenteil von Charlie und hat es schwer, sich gegen seine Ex-Frau zu behaupten. Er ist mit Charlies Lebensstil gar nicht einverstanden, muss sich aber anpassen, weil er bei Charlie wohnen darf. Zudem macht Charlies und Alans ungeliebte Mutter Evelyn den Dreien das Leben schwer. Charlies Haushälterin Berta ist über die Mehrarbeit wegen Alan und Jake wenig erfreut, und Charlies Stalkerin Rose, mit der er einmal geschlafen hat, verfolgt und beeinflusst das Geschehen aus dem Hintergrund. Staffel 9 Nachdem Charlie in Paris unter mysteriösen Umständen gestorben ist, konzentriert sich die Handlung zunächst auf seinen Bruder Alan. Dieser rettet dem suizidgefährdeten Internetmilliardär Walden Schmidt das Leben. Nachdem Alan und Walden zusammen in einer Bar waren, entscheidet Letzterer sich für den Kauf des Hauses in Malibu.thumb|Jon Cryer (Mitte), Darsteller von Alan, Lee Aronsohn (links) und Chuck Lorre (rechts), Ideengeber und Produzenten der Serie Berta zieht daraufhin in Alans altes Zimmer. Alan zieht vorübergehend bei seiner Mutter ein, überredet schließlich aber Walden, dass er – bis er eine eigene Bleibe findet – wieder ins Haus einzieht. Da sein altes Zimmer allerdings belegt ist, schläft er in Jakes Zimmer. Berta zieht jedoch kurz darauf wieder aus, und Alan kann sein altes Zimmer wieder beziehen. Zudem bittet Walden Alan darum, nicht auszuziehen, da er jemanden um sich haben möchte, dem er vertrauen kann – denn Alan war es, der Walden vor Charlies Ex-Freundin Courtney beschützte, die ihn um viel Geld betrügen wollte. Waldens Frau Bridget will sich von ihm scheiden lassen, er liebt sie jedoch immer noch und versucht, sie zurückzugewinnen. Im Laufe der Staffel lernt Walden die Engländerin Zoe kennen, mit der er gegen Ende zusammenzieht. In der letzten Folge zieht Jake zu Hause aus und geht zur Armee. Staffel 10 Zu Beginn der 10. Staffel macht Walden Zoe einen Heiratsantrag, welchen Zoe ablehnt. Walden beginnt kurze Zeit später eine Beziehung mit Rose, die er beendet, als sie bei ihm einziehen möchte. Jake, der weiterhin beim Militär dient, lernt Missi kennen, die für ein Wochenende im Haus von Walden wohnt, da Walden mit ihrem thumb|Ashton Kutcher, Darsteller von Walden, mit Jon Cryer Vater befreundet ist, und beginnt mit ihr eine Kurzzeitaffäre. Figuren Hauptfiguren Charlie Harper Charles Francis „Charlie“ Harper ist ein Junggeselle in den Vierzigern, der als Komponist sehr erfolgreich im Werbejingle-Geschäft tätig ist und damit viel Geld verdient. Ab der fünften Staffel beginnt er eine neue Karriere als Komponist von Kinderliedern, da mit den Werbejingles kein ausreichendes Einkommen mehr zu erzielen ist. Charlie fällt auch dies, wie so oft, einfach zu. Er besitzt ein Haus am Strand von Malibu. Außerdem hat er auf jede Situation einen witzigen Kommentar parat. Er trinkt, unabhängig von der Tageszeit, regelmäßig Alkohol und hat ein offensichtliches Glücksspiel-Problem. Typischerweise trägt er Bowling-Hemden und Shorts. Jedoch hindert ihn seine lockere Lebensart nicht daran, auch Verantwortung für die Familie zu übernehmen. So hat er zum Beispiel Alan und dessen Sohn Jake angeboten, auf unbestimmte Zeit bei ihm zu wohnen, da Charlie sie nicht ihrer gemeinsamen Mutter Evelyn aussetzen will. Von ihm wird behauptet, dass er ein chauvinistischer Frauenheld sei. Er schert sich wenig um die Gefühle von Frauen und ist nur auf Sex aus, was ihn überaus oft in peinliche Situationen bringt, auf die er gern mit einem „mea culpa“ reagiert. Ein Kind ist jedoch dabei nie entstanden. Die einzigen Frauen, für die Charlie Dinge geopfert hat und an die er sich länger band, waren Lisa (Denise Richards), die auch längere Zeit bei ihm wohnte, die Ballett-Tänzerin Mia (Emmanuelle Vaugier) und Chelsea (Jennifer Bini Taylor). Mit Mia und Chelsea hat Charlie sogar Heiratspläne, die jedoch aus verschiedenen Gründen verworfen werden. Eine weitere Frau in Charlies Leben ist Nachbarin Rose, seine Stalkerin, mit welcher er in einer Art Hass-Liebe verbunden ist (was er nur sehr selten zugibt – siehe Folge 100: Eine Blondine mit Kaffee). Charlies Vater starb, als er noch sehr jung war. Er und Alan hatten daraufhin einige Stiefväter. Seine Mutter Evelyn hat ihre Männer stets dominiert und gedemütigt. Aufgrund dieser Erfahrungen neigt Charlie dazu, enge Verbindungen zu Frauen zu vermeiden, um sich selbst zu schützen. Trotz wiederholter gegenteiliger Äußerungen ist er froh, dass Alan und Jake bei ihm wohnen, da beide Abwechslung in sein eigentlich einsames Leben bringen. Am Ende der achten Staffel verlobt er sich mit Rose in Paris und stirbt nur wenige Tage darauf, als ihn Rose wegen Fremdgehens in der Métro vor eine Bahn stößt. Die neunte Staffel beginnt mit seiner Trauerfeier. Alan Harper Dr. Alan Jerome Harper muss zu Beginn der Serie zu seinem Bruder ziehen, da sich seine Frau Judith von ihm scheiden ließ, ihn aus dem gemeinsamen Haus warf und er ihr nun Unterhaltzahlen muss. Er hat einen Berufsdoktorgrad als Chiropraktiker und führt eine eigene Praxis. Seit Anfang der ersten Staffel wohnt sein damals zehnjähriger Sohn Jake an den Wochenenden gemeinsam mit ihm bei Charlie. Alan ist der völlige Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Charlie – ein konservativer, sehr kontrollierter und fast schon geiziger Mensch, der von den meisten Frauen wenig beachtet wird. Außerdem wirkt er ein wenig tollpatschig. Er sucht nicht die Frau für eine Nacht, sondern eine feste Beziehung und somit die Liebe seines Lebens. Alan lässt zudem durchblicken, dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Charlies Lebensweise ist und beneidet ihn zusehends. Noch dazu muss er oftmals die Fehler seines Bruders ausbaden. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die von Charlie begonnene und schnell wieder beendete Affäre mit Alans Scheidungsanwältin, die sich dafür rächt, indem sie Alans Ex-Frau völlig überraschend umfangreiche finanzielle und materielle Zugeständnisse macht. In der folgenden Zeit als Single leidet Alan unter seiner sexuellen Unattraktivität und Schüchternheit. Dies ändert sich jedoch, als er sich wieder verliebt. Am Ende der dritten Staffel heiratet er die deutlich jüngere Kandi, von der er sich allerdings nach vier Monaten wieder scheiden lässt (Beginn Staffel 4). Als in der vierten Staffel dann endlich seine Ex-Frau Judith wieder heiratet, ist er froh, weil er nie mehr Unterhalt an seine Frau zahlen muss. Seinen letzten Alimentescheck über 3875 Dollar lässt er überdimensional vergrößern, um sich damit gemeinsam mit Judith von Charlie fotografieren zu lassen. Seit der 5. Staffel hat Alan mehr Glück mit Frauen als in den Staffeln davor, was wohl daran liegt, dass Charlie ihm und Jake in der Folge Der Frauendieb einige Tipps über Frauen gibt. Allerdings wird Alan immer schrulliger und scheint phasenweise kindischer zu werden. In der sechsten Staffel schläft Alan mit Judith. Allerdings wirft sie ihn später wieder raus. Später teilt Judith ihm mit, dass sie schwanger ist. Es ist aber vorerst unbekannt, ob das Baby von Alan oder von Herb, Judiths aktuellem Partner, ist. Jake Harper Jacob David „Jake“ Harper (* 14. März) ist der Sohn von Alan und Judith Harper und am Anfang der Serie zehn Jahre alt. Nach der Scheidung von Alan und Judith besucht er seinen Vater an den Wochenenden in dem Haus seines Onkels Charlie. Er ist ein unterdurchschnittlicher, unmotivierter Schüler, der sich mehr für Essen und Fernsehen interessiert. Gelegentlich wird er auch als „trübe Tasse“ betitelt, was an seiner eher passiven Art liegen dürfte, oder als „Kürbiskopf“, was wohl auf seine unterdurchschnittliche Intelligenz und sein dickliches, rundes Gesicht zurückzuführen ist. Außerdem lässt er sich sehr leicht von seinem Onkel beeinflussen, da er ihn ziemlich bewundert, wobei auch Charlie ihn für seine unbedarfte, schlitzohrige Art und seinen „trockenen Humor“ liebt und ihn gerne bei sich zu Hause hat. Zudem spielt Jake Gitarre, was eine weitere Verbindung zu Onkel Charlie schafft. Charlie gibt ihm in den späteren Staffeln öfter Rat in Sachen Frauen, was Alan nicht immer gefällt. Diese Tipps setzt Jake in die Tat um und hat so trotz seines durchschnittlichen Äußeren öfter Verabredungen mit Mädchen. Nachdem sich Jake bereits in Staffel 4 mit einem „Dad, du kannst mich mal“ von seinem Vater Alan distanziert, scheint er in den späteren Staffeln ein immer loseres Mundwerk zu bekommen. In der letzten Episode der neunten Staffel wird Jake zusammen mit Eldridge von der U.S. Army rekrutiert und verlässt seine Familie. Walden Schmidt Zu Beginn der neunten Staffel taucht Walden Schmidt auf, ein suizidgefährdeter Internet-Milliardär, der das Haus des verstorbenen Charlie kauft und dessen Ehefrau Bridget sich von ihm scheiden lassen will. Er will unbedingt Bridget zurückgewinnen, sie empfindet ihn aber als zu kindisch. Walden hat eine starke Anziehungskraft auf Frauen, nutzt diese aber nicht bewusst aus. Zwischen ihm und Alan, den er weiterhin im Haus wohnen lässt, entwickelt sich im Laufe der neunten Staffel eine tiefe Freundschaft. Evelyn Harper Holland Taylor, Darstellerin von Evelyn Harper Evelyn Harper ist Alans und Charlies egoistische Mutter mit Hang zu wechselnden Männerbekanntschaften. Sie ist sehr enttäuscht von ihren beiden Söhnen, da diese jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr vermeiden, hängt jedoch gleichzeitig so sehr an ihnen, dass sie für jeden Besuch vorgibt, nur ihren Enkel Jake sehen zu wollen. Sobald Charlie und Alan sie jedoch mit Jake allein lassen, fühlt Evelyn sich schnell überfordert und ergreift die Flucht. Sie ist als Immobilienmaklerin ständig geschäftlich unterwegs. Außerdem ist sie sehr vermögend, vor allem auch, da alle ihre wohlhabenden Ehemänner ums Leben gekommen sind. Sie erzählt häufig von ihren kurzzeitigen und abenteuerlichen Affären mit Männern, welche sie danach abschiebt, was einen Vergleich mit Charlie darstellt, der diese Verhaltensweise von ihr abgeguckt zu haben scheint. In Staffel vier und fünf ist sie mit Teddy Leopold liiert, den sie heiratet, der allerdings – wie für einen Ehemann Evelyns üblich – schon bald und zwar noch während des Hochzeitsempfangs stirbt und sich mit seiner vermeintlichen Tochter Courtney schließlich als Heiratsschwindler herausstellt. Evelyn ist recht pietätlos; so bucht sie z. B. die durch den Tod Teddys verdorbene Hochzeitsreise nach Paris schnell in einen Einzelflug zu den Fidschis um. Evelyn versucht oft, ebenso wie viele andere Frauen, die in dem Haus ein- und ausgehen, Berta dazu zu bringen, ihr Essen zu machen, welche sich allerdings in ihrer gewohnt souveränen Art dagegen verweigert. Evelyn achtet sehr auf ihr Äußeres und hat mehrere Schönheitsoperationen hinter sich, auch wenn sie immer wieder betont, dass ihr Aussehen komplett natürlich sei. Ihre Söhne vergleichen sie häufig mit dem Teufel, da sie auf eine schlechte Kindheit mit ihr zurückblicken. In Staffel 7 ist bemerkbar, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihren Söhnen bzw. ihrem Enkel Jake verbessert; so z. B. unterstützt sie Alan und Charlie gegenüber ihren Freundinnen Melissa und Chelsea, als diese sich in Charlies Haus breit machen, das Regiment übernehmen und sogar Berta für sich beanspruchen wollen, und möchte Jake das College finanzieren und ihm dafür ein Auto schenken. Judith Harper Marin Hinkle, Darstellerin von Judith Harper Judith Harper (später Judith Melnick) ist die neurotische Ex-Frau von Alan und Jakes Mutter. Judith gibt an, sich von Alan getrennt zu haben, weil sie wegen dessen Kontrollzwangs das Gefühl hatte zu „ersticken“. Des Weiteren bezeichnet sie sich nach der Trennung eine Zeit lang als lesbisch beziehungsweise sexuell ambivalent, auch damit Alan erst gar nicht wieder versucht, mit ihr zusammenzukommen. Nachdem Charlie ein Verhältnis mit Alans Scheidungsanwältin während der Scheidungsverhandlungen abbricht, akzeptiert diese gekränkt alle Forderungen von Judith. Judith erhält dadurch das gemeinsame Haus sowie unverhältnismäßig hohe Alimente und finanzielle Erstattungen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Serie werden die hohen Unterhaltszahlungen oft thematisiert. Judith hat ein Problem mit Charlie und dessen freizügigem Leben. Judiths Eltern geben ihr die Schuld für das Scheitern der Ehe und halten zu Alan. In der vierten Staffel heiratet sie Jakes Kinderarzt Dr. Herb Melnick. Doch noch im Laufe der sechsten Staffel wirft sie Herb aus dem Haus und schläft mit Alan. Sechs Wochen nach der Versöhnung mit Herb stellt sie fest, dass sie mit einem Mädchen schwanger ist, welches sie zum Finale der sechsten Staffel gebiert. Die Vaterschaft bleibt aber vorerst unklar. In der 10. Staffel verlässt sie Herb, nachdem er sie mit seiner Sprechstundenhilfe betrogen hat. Ihre Eltern Lenore und Sheldon werden vonCristine Rose (Staffel 1) sowie in Staffel 7 Annie Potts und George Wyner dargestellt, ihre Schwester Liz von Teri Hatcher. Berta Berta (Conchata Ferrell) ist Charlies korpulente Haushälterin. Sie zeichnet sich durch ihren Sarkasmus und ihr „lockeres Mundwerk“ aus. Sie verbrachte einige Zeit im Gefängnis, was in der Serie immer wieder erwähnt wird, und schüchtert dadurch sowie durch die Behauptung, sie hebe „den Herd mit einer Hand an, nur um die Maus darunter mit der anderen zu erschlagen“, sowohl Charlie als auch Alan häufig ein. Berta hat einen drogenabhängigen Bruder, über den sie sich nur sehr ungern unterhält. Zu ihrer ähnlich gebauten Schwester Daisy (Camryn Manheim) hat sie ebenfalls kein gutes Verhältnis, da sie sich von ihren Eltern ihr gegenüber benachteiligt fühlt. Zudem ist Berta mit dem Lebensstil ihrer Töchter und Enkelin Prudence (Megan Fox) nicht einverstanden. Sie kennt Charlie hervorragend und weiß stets, was in ihm vorgeht. Diesen Punkt nutzt sie häufig zu ihrem Vorteil, um Charlie zusätzliches Geld zu ihrem üblichen Gehalt zu entlocken. Sie war schon vor ihm im Haus und wurde von Charlie bei dessen Einzug „übernommen“. Berta ist zudem dreifache Mutter und Großmutter und hat somit auch Tipps für Alan bezüglich seines Sohnes Jake. Zu Alan, den sie oft nur „Zippy“ nennt, hat Berta ein herablassendes, bisweilen sogar feindseliges Verhältnis, da sie ihn aufgrund seiner Wohnsituation als Eindringling empfindet und sie durch ihn und Jake nun einen noch höheren Arbeitsaufwand hat. Von sich selbst erzählt Berta nicht sehr viel, sie lässt jedoch ab und zu einige Merkwürdigkeiten aus ihrem Alltag durchblicken, die Charlie, Alan und Jake häufig verwundern. In einigen Folgen, so zum Beispiel in 8.09 (Schöne Stunden in Zentralafrika), wird angedeutet, dass sie ihre Beziehung zu Charlie nicht nur auf platonischer, sondern auch auf körperlicher Ebene betrachtet, indem sie mehrmals betont, dass es zwischen ihr und ihrem Arbeitgeber „sexuell funken“ würde, was von diesem immer wieder mit einem Stirnrunzeln entgegengenommen wird. Nach Charlies Tod in Paris übernimmt auch Walden Schmidt sie als Haushälterin. Außerdem arbeitet sie auch bei Steven Tyler, dem Sänger von Aerosmith. Rose Melanie Lynskey, Darstellerin von Rose Rose ist Charlies Nachbarin und Stalkerin. Sie hatte einen One-Night-Stand mit Charlie und lässt seitdem nichts unversucht, ihn für sich zu gewinnen, doch Charlie ist von ihren teils drastischen Mitteln nur genervt. Sie steigt fast immer über das Geländer der Veranda in sein Haus ein, um zum Beispiel seine Schränke zuzukleben, den Kühlschrank zu inspizieren oder mit Jake fernzusehen. Manchmal ist sie besser über das Geschehen in Charlies Haus informiert als die anderen. Sie kommt aus einer sehr wohlhabenden und teilweise verrückten Familie, die Eigentümerin einer Bank sowie im Ölgeschäft tätig ist. Rose besuchte die Princeton University, an der sie ihren Abschluss bereits nach zwei Jahren (Regelstudienzeit: 4 Jahre) erhielt. Außerdem hat sie einen Master-Abschluss der Stanford University in Verhaltenspsychologie und daher immer Lösungen für Charlies Probleme parat. Sie agiert oft als Aufpasserin für Jake und hat ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Evelyn Harper. In der vierten Staffel zieht Rose nach London, um dort zu arbeiten. Zu Beginn der fünften Staffel hat Charlie mehrfach das Gefühl, in verschiedenen Personen Rose wiedererkannt zu haben, und man sieht später auch ebendiese Verkleidungen bei ihr im Schrank hängen. Im weiteren Verlauf der fünften Staffel kehrt sie gänzlich wieder zurück, verschwindet danach aber auch bald wieder. In der sechsten Staffel taucht sie nur in zwei Folgen auf: Einmal macht ihr Charlie aus Angst vor seinem möglichen Tod beinahe einen Heiratsantrag, jedoch verzichtet er darauf nach einem beruhigenden Anruf von seinem Arzt, und das andere Mal als enge Freundin von Chelsea, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mit Charlie verlobt ist, und verbringt eine Liebesnacht mit Alan. Am Ende der Episode wird angedeutet, dass sie nun Alan stalkt. In der siebten Staffel hat sie nur einen Auftritt im Rahmen einer Halluzination Charlies, dem alle seine Verflossenen noch einmal erscheinen. Während der achten Staffel täuscht sie eine Heirat mit einem reichen, bekannten Modefabrikanten vor, der sich später als Schaufensterpuppe herausstellt, um Charlie wieder zu einer Beziehung zu bewegen. Die neunte Staffel beginnt damit, dass Rose erklärt, sie wäre bei Charlies Tod mit ihm in Paris gewesen, um ihre Verlobung zu feiern. Es scheint, als hätte sie ihn aus Wut über den Betrug mit einer anderen Frau vor einen U-Bahnzug gestoßen. In einer späteren Folge taucht sie nochmal überraschend im Haus auf und schwingt sich zum Schluss in bekannter Manier über das Terrassengeländer. In der Staffel 10 beginnt sie kurzzeitig eine Beziehung mit Walden, der diese jedoch nach kurzer Zeit beendet. Nebenfiguren Chelsea Chelsea war ab der sechsten Staffel die Freundin von Charlie. Sie zog schließlich bei ihm ein und veränderte die Wohnung nach ihrem Geschmack. Ihre Mutter ist rassistisch und Mitglied im Ku-Klux-Klan. Chelseas Vater bekannte sich, kurz nachdem er Charlie kennengelernt hatte, zu seiner Homosexualität, trennte sich von seiner Frau und zog bei seinem alten Navy-Freund ein. Außerdem besitzt sie eine Katze namens Sir Lancelot und einige Häuser, die sie vermietet. Am Schluss der 7. Staffel löste Chelsea die Verlobung mit Charlie. Herb Melnick Dr. Herbert (Herb) Gregory Melnick ist Jakes Kinderarzt, der im Laufe der Serie Alans Ex-Frau Judith heiratet. Alan versteht sich mit ihm recht gut, auch deshalb, weil er nun keinen Unterhalt mehr für Judith zahlen muss. Herb hat eine Schwester, Myra Lang, die Judith hasst und die ebenfalls ein kurzes Verhältnis mit Charlie hatte. Kandi Kandi war zuerst Charlies Affäre und dann Alans Freundin. Sie ist nicht sonderlich intelligent und mit 22 Jahren nur etwa halb so alt wie Alan. Er heiratet Kandi am Ende der dritten Staffel in Las Vegas und wird nach vier Monaten von ihr verlassen. Während der Versöhnung startet jedoch Kandis Karriere als Schauspielerin, weshalb sie sich entscheidet, die Scheidungspapiere doch zu unterschreiben. Noch während Alan mit Kandi zusammen ist, fängt Charlie eine Affäre mit Kandis Mutter Mandi an. Ihre Eltern Andi und Mandi werden in Folge 3x20 von Kevin Sorbo und Gail O’Grady dargestellt. Lyndsey McElroy Ab Ende der siebten Staffel ist Lyndsey Alans Freundin. Zu Beginn der 8. Staffel zieht Alan mit Jake zu Lyndsey und Eldridge, sehr zu Charlies Wohlgefallen. Jedoch zündet Alan kurz darauf versehentlich Lyndseys Haus an, sodass am Ende doch alle vier wieder bei Charlie wohnen. Die Beziehung hält jedoch auch nicht allzu lange, einerseits weil Alan das Haus abbrennt und andererseits weil Lyndsey sich mit ihrem Ex-Mann versöhnt und die beiden wieder zusammenkommen. In der neunten Staffel kommt sie erneut mit Alan zusammen. Eldridge McElroy Er wird in der achten Staffel Jakes bester Freund. Er ist der Sohn von Lyndsey. Gemeinsam drehen die beiden eine Jackass-ähnliche-Show unter ihrem Pseudonym „Dumm-Arsch“. Am Ende der 9. Staffel wird bekannt, dass er zusammen mit Jake von der Army rekrutiert wurde. Linda Freeman Anfangs ist Dr. Linda Freeman Jakes Kinderpsychologin, später gehen jedoch nur noch Charlie und Alan zu ihr. So ändert sich auch die Einrichtung ihrer Praxis von Kinderstühlen und Handpuppen zu einer typischen Couch. Trotz ihrer selbstsicheren und oft sarkastischen Art (besonders Charlie gegenüber) hilft sie den Brüdern immer weiter („Eine Stunde kostet 200$. Sie waren 5 Minuten hier, dann runden wir auf ... also 200$!“). Später begibt sich auch Walden Schmidt, auf Anraten von Alan, zu ihr in Behandlung. Mia Mia war Charlies Ex-Verlobte und Balletttänzerin. Charlie wollte sie in der letzten Folge der 3. Staffel in Las Vegas heiraten, doch die Hochzeit platzte, weil Mia und Charlie sich nicht darüber einigen können, ob Alan nach der Hochzeit ausziehen muss oder nicht. Ab der 5. Staffel war sie erneut zu sehen und brachte Charlies Gefühle wieder durcheinander, zumal sie Charlie als Samenspender für eine künstliche Befruchtung gewinnen wollte. Ab der 6. Staffel hatte Charlie jedoch Chelsea als Freundin und entschied sich endgültig gegen Mia. Melissa Melissa ist Alans Empfangsdame in seiner Praxis. Charlie hat mit ihr ein kurzes Verhältnis, später werden sie und Alan ein Paar. Als sie Alan mit ihrer Mutter unter Drogeneinfluss im Bett erwischt, trennen sich die beiden, werden jedoch später erneut ein Paar. Nachdem Alan mit Chelseas Hilfe durchsetzt, dass Melissa in Charlies Haus einzieht, vertreibt sie gemeinsam mit Chelsea die beiden Männer kurzzeitig, erst Evelyn kann die Frauen entzweien. Melissa beendet danach schon bald ihre Beziehung zu Alan, da dieser keine eigene Wohnung für sie und ihn suchen möchte. Teddy Leopold Teddy Leopold (Robert Wagner) ist der fünfte Ehemann von Charlies Mutter Evelyn. Teddy gibt sich als wohlhabender Geschäftsmann mit viel Geld aus und heiratet im Verlauf der fünften Staffel Evelyn, worüber Alan und Charlie sehr glücklich waren, da sie ihn beide mochten und als Vater respektieren. Er verstirbt jedoch noch auf der Hochzeitsfeier, und es stellt sich heraus, dass er und seine „Tochter“ Courtney, die mit Charlie ein Verhältnis eingeht, um an sein Geld heranzukommen, polizeilich gesuchte Heiratsschwindler beziehungsweise Betrüger waren. In Wirklichkeit hieß Teddy Nathan Crunk und seine angebliche Tochter Courtney Sylvia Fishman. Gordon Gordon (gespielt von J. D. Walsh) ist in den Staffeln 1 bis 4 gelegentlich Charlies Pizzabote und hat in der 3. Staffel kurzzeitig eine Beziehung mit Rose, die ihn zwingt, sich so zu kleiden wie Charlie. In der 6. Staffel taucht er wieder auf und hat eine erstaunliche Geschichte „vom Pizzaboten zum Börsenmillionär und wieder zurück“ (samt Heirat und Scheidung) zu erzählen. Darüber hinaus versucht er in der achten Staffel Charlie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Ehemann von Rose nur eine Schaufensterpuppe ist. Charlie versteht die Andeutung allerdings nicht. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutschsprachige Synchronisation entsteht nach einem Dialogbuch von Andreas W. Schmidt unter der Dialogregie von Martin Schmitz bei der Cinephon in Berlin. Hauptdarsteller Ausstrahlung Die deutschsprachige Synchronfassung wurde zum ersten Mal am 12. März 2005 von ORF 1 und ProSieben unter dem Titel Mein cooler Onkel Charlie ausgestrahlt. Seit Beginn der zweiten Staffel läuft die Serie in Deutschland unter dem amerikanischen Originaltitel. Die alten Folgen wurden vom 5. Januar 2009 bis 2012 werktags auf kabel eins wiederholt,[17] während die neuen Folgen weiterhin bei ProSieben zu sehen waren. Seit 2012 strahlt ProSieben auch werktags Wiederholungen aus. Seit dem 3. Juli 2011 wird die Serie auf dem österreichischen Sender ATVebenfalls unter dem amerikanischen Originaltitel wiederholt.[18] Der ORF blieb jedoch weiterhin bis zur 9. Staffel beim deutschsprachigen Titel, seither wird auch dort die Serie unter dem amerikanischen Originaltitel ausgestrahlt. Auch der Pay-TV-Sender TNT Serie hat die ersten vier Staffeln der Sitcom ab September 2010 wiederholt.[19] Die Ausstrahlung im deutschsprachigen TV erfolgt seit Beginn der Serie im beschnittenen 4:3-Bildformat, obwohl die Serie seit der zweiten Staffel in 16:9 und HDTV produziert wird. Am 20. April 2010 sendete Pro Sieben um 21:15 Uhr erstmalig eine Episode der 6. Staffel („Der Schwellkopf meines Sohnes“) im unbeschnittenen 16:9-Bildformat. Die darauf folgende Episode aus der 4. Staffel („Die See ist eine harte Mutter“) wurde jedoch wiederum im 4:3-Bildformat ausgestrahlt. Inzwischen strahlt ProSieben auch ältere Folgen in 16:9 aus. Am 31. Januar 2011 kündigten CBS, Warner TV und Two and a Half Men-Entwickler Chuck Lorre zunächst eine Unterbrechung der Dreharbeiten zur 8. Staffel von unbestimmter Länge an. Als Grund wurde Charlie Sheens damalige Entziehungskur nach seinen letzten Exzessen angegeben. Die Dreharbeiten sollten ab dem 28. Februar 2011 wieder fortgesetzt werden. Am 24. Februar 2011 kam es zwischen Charlie Sheen und Chuck Lorre aufgrund von Interviews, in denen Sheen Lorre schwer angriff, zum Zerwürfnis. Die Dreharbeiten wurden daraufhin vom Sender eingestellt und die 8. Staffel beendet. Nachdem Sheen Anfang März 2011 entlassen worden war, wurde am 12. Mai 2011 Ashton Kutcher als neuer Hauptdarsteller präsentiert. Kutchers Vertrag galt vorerst für ein Jahr.Die neunte Staffel feierte am 19. September 2011 auf CBS Premiere.Die erste Folge erreichte mit 28,74 Millionen Zuschauern die höchste Reichweite, die jemals in der Serie gemessen wurde. Jedoch war der große Premierenerfolg nur von kurzer Dauer, so sank die Quote innerhalb von vier Wochen um fast die Hälfte auf knappe 15 Millionen Fernsehzuschauer. Auf diesem Niveau verblieb die Serie längere Zeit.Das Finale der neunten Staffel am 14. Mai 2012 verfolgten 11,43 Millionen Menschen in den USA.